The Kurosawa Antique tales
by amal-rukia
Summary: Miu never understood what it meant to be loved, that left an empty hole in her heart, however, things started to change when she finally found a home, and a new family. Follows Yuuri's good ending. Yuuri and Miu friendship, mention of previous games in futur chapters. Series of one shots and drabbles.
1. Family

**So I'm back with another story, this one will be a collection of one shots and drabbles, mostly about Miu's life at the Kurosawa antique store!**

**Hope you like it! :) P.s: Yuuri's just the best Fatal Frame protagoinist ever in my opinion! :D Oh, and Miku's the worst mother ever! I think I'll write a one shot about her, I'm upset about what she did, she changed so much between Fatal frame 3 and 5 _ !**

* * *

><p>Family.<p>

Miu would often wonder what the word family means. It was the biggest mystery in her life. She would often look at children holding their mothers' hand, and wonder what it feels like.

She couldn't help but envy those who knew. It made the emptiness in her heart even more painful.

It was unfair that her mother left her.

Lately, she started to notice a lot of things whenever she was at Kurosawa Antique. She would sit there, and watch _them_.

Yuuri Kozukata and Hisoka Kurosawa were the ones that she noticed first, she'd watch Yuuri tense whenever someone entered the store, and how Hisoka would give her a reassuring smile and take care of the costumers, or how she'd tell her to take a rest whenever she was exhausted. She saw the little things that Hisoka does to make the brunette feel better, and how hard working Yuuri could be just to prove herself to Hisoka.

She'd hear the store's owner praise the brunette whenever Ren mentioned her, she would hear her say that she sees Yuuri as her younger sister.

Miu admired their relationship.

Whenever Ren Hojo came to visit with his assistance Rui, she'd notice how close they were, Rui once mentioned that she thinks of him as family, but that didn't mean she wouldn't tease him and tell them how hopeless he is by himself.

Every time she saw all of them together, a strange feeling fills her chest, she couldn't explain it, it appeared every time she saw Hisoka asking Ren if he sold any book, the author avoiding the subject, and Rui making it clear that he didn't much to his dismay. She'd also see Yuuri, who was the less to talk, smile faintly at the scene.

Miu wondered, was she jealous of what they had? Or was it something else? It was a strange feeling, it was one that made her want to get closer to them, to solve this strange mystery.

She hated it when she couldn't understand something, she hated it when she couldn't get what she wanted, and most of all, she hated how it all made her feel lonelier.

Miu snapped from her thoughts when a cup of coffee was put on her table. "What's keeping you distracted? Hinasaki-san." Asked a gentle voice.

She looked at the brunette and sighed. "It's nothing important." She answered then took the cup in both her hands, lost in the brown liquid.

"Where will you go now?" Yuuri asked as she took a seat across her, her expression was worried.

"Anywhere, I don't have a place in mind." Miu shrugged and drank her coffee. She didn't have any place to go to, and she didn't have anyone waiting for her, she was on her own.

Yuuri remained silent for a bit, the silence in the room was comfortable, Miu was glad for that, she always had trouble communicating with others because of her sixth sense.

"You must have been lonely, all this time." The brunette said out of nowhere, the young Hinasaki was surprised, she didn't know how to answer that. "I was alone too."

Miu then remembered that she 'accidently' saw her past, with her gift. She was upset at the time, when Yuuri invaded her past, but when she saw hers, it saddened her.

Miu never had anyone, but the brunette had a family, she lost it in the blink of an eye, she couldn't imagine how painful it was.

Now they both know what the other went through, they didn't need to talk about it, as if it was a secret between them.

"I had nothing, and I wanted to go too. That was until Hisoka-san came, she told me I wasn't alone anymore." Yuuri stated, smiling at the memory, even though it was a bitter one. "She gave me a home, a family... we can't bring back what has been lost, nor can we replace it... but..." She stopped as if she was lost in thoughts.

"Kozukata-san, why are you saying this to me?" The raven haired girl asked, she was confused, she didn't understand where this conversation was going.

"Would you like to stay here with us?" Yuuri asked, her tone hopeful, so were eyes. Her question surprised the other girl. "You don't have to be alone anymore, I asked Hisoka-san about this, she wants you to stay too!"

"You don't mean that... no one cares about me. Not even my mother..." Hinasaki stated, her cheeks wet with tears, she didn't understand that strange feeling, the one that was burning in her chest, she wanted to believe that someone wanted her, but it was too good to be true.

No one wanted someone like her... right?

She was worthless, unwanted, useless... no one would accept her.

"Miu." The use of her first name shocked her, she raised her head and looked at _her_. "Please be part of this family." Yuuri stated. She was smiling brightly, it was strange to see that, a true smile.

She rarely smiled, but now that she did, Miu couldn't help but think how beautiful it was, it warmed her heart, it wasn't the smile of a liar, she knew it when people lied and faked smiles at her, however, this smile was a caring one.

Miu knew that she didn't have to worry anymore, she knew that she had a home now.

More importantly, she understood that strange feeling.

Isn't it what they call happiness?

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this for you guys to enjoy, I'm sure a lot of you wanted to read something about Fatal Frame 5, and I wanted to give you that :) So I'm not waiting for any reviews, however I would truly appreciate it if you drop one or two.<strong>

**You can also suggest an idea for the fic.**


	2. Moving in

**Back with a new chapter! :) Hope you like it! This time under the theme of moving in! By the way, I looked for Miu's name, and it means beautiful feather! Expect Fatal frame 1 and 3 references here!**

* * *

><p>Moving meant a new start, and it was the first step for Miu.<p>

Here she was, in the Kurosawa antique store, a place to call home, a new start, a new family. She was excited, but also fearful, she never had a place that she actually called home, nor did she have a family.

Don't they say, home is where the heart is?

"There you go!" Ren put the last box and turned to her smiling. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you've already done too much!" She answered and smiled. "I'm sorry for making you do this. Thank you."

"It's okay, I'm always here to help." He said before walking to the door. "Welcome to your new home, Hinasaki-san." He smiled and went downstairs.

His words made her smile widely, a new home, a new start.

Could this new start erase the pain of the past?

She looked at the smallest box and sighed, it contained her mother's belongings, she wanted something to remind her of Miku, so she brought them, even though she ignored what was inside, she never opened it before.

She was afraid of opening it, so she just stared at it.

"Miu?" Yuuri stood in the doorway. "I came to help you."

"Thank you." Miu said, but her eyes were still focused on the small box. She knew the brunette was giving her a questioning look, so she decided to answer. "It belongs to my mother."

"Oh." Yuuri frowned, and turned her gaze to the object. She knew how hard it was to lose a parent, she knew how painful it was. "I should leave then. I don't want to interfere with anything personal." She said and turned away.

"Wait!" Miu reached to her but stopped midway and pulled back her hand. Yuuri turned to her surprised. "I know this might sound stupid but, I don't think I can do it alone... I'm scared." Miu winced at her poor choice of words, she was indeed scared, scared of discovering her mother's secrets, of understanding her. It was a silly though to her, but she couldn't help it. Now she felt really stupid for asking her. "Please forget what I said... it doesn't matter."

Yuuri shook her head then walked and sat on the floor beside the box. "Open it, whenever you feel ready." She said, understanding the other girl's hesitance.

Miu nodded and smiled gratefully. She sat beside her and took a deep breath, she tried to gather up the courage to learn more about Miku, maybe that way she won't feel alone anymore.

She opened it, and looked at inside. There was a diary, along with photos. She started with the photos, the first one had Miku standing next to a young man, they were both smiling.

She seemed happy.

In another photo, she was standing next to a couple. Miu wondered who they were.

She then took the diary and glanced at Yuuri who nodded.

_Entry 1_

_I wonder how long has it been... since my brother and I started to see things other people can't..._

_I can't communicate with others because of it. Why do we have to be part of both the living and the dead's worlds, while we're supposed to belong with the living?_

_Mafuyu was the only one who understood me._

"Mom was able to see ghosts too?" Miu wondered loudly, as she stared at the page in wonder.

"That explains why you see them clearly." Yuuri stated then took one of the photos. "This man must be your uncle."

Miu nodded and turned the pages.

_Entry 2_

_I don't understand... why would mom do that?! Why would she hang herself? How could she leave us?_

_She was acting strangely lately, but I never thought she'd that..._

_I miss her so much. What if I see her ghost? I don't want to imagine it..._

_Mafuyu's mentor went missing. Brother said that he was going to look for him in Himuro mansion, but he didn't come back._

_I'm worried, I'm going after him._

Miu's hands were shaking, she heard of that mansion before, it was a place that everyone feared. It was said that long time ago, the mansion was haunted, those who went there never came back.

Yuuri knew that too, Ren was interested in these stories, and he told her about them, he said that a disaster happened there, ages ago.

Miu proceeded to read.

_Entry 3_

_It's been a long time since I wrote something._

_Mafuyu is gone... he stayed with her... Kirie, a ghost, that he barely knew. He didn't want her to suffer alone._

_How could he do that to me?! I went through hell for him! I survived death so many times, fought ghosts with a camera, experienced all sorts of terrifying things to get him back and he just..._

_Why did this have to happen...?_

_When I woke up, I was in front of the mansion, alone. All the once vengeful souls went to where they belong and the mansion was purified._

_What a fate...I think our family's cursed... I met my great grand-mother's ghost, Yae Munakata, she died the same way mom did, she hanged herself, her husband died in that mansion too, and now Mafuyu joined them._

_I can no longer see ghosts... I lost my abilities, but that doesn't matter, I saw enough ghosts for a lifetime._

_I feel so alone... I wish Mafuyu would just come back... I miss him..._

Miu could see tear marks on the dusty page, her heart ached. Why did Miku have to go through this? Why did she have to suffer this much? Maybe their family was really cursed. Now she understood what she went through, and mostly her words in her dream.

_"I wanted to go back to that time."_

Yuuri remained silent, her eyes focusing on the pages, her expression pained.

_Entry 4_

_I met Yuu, a good friend of Mafuyu, he took me to live with him, he said that brother wanted him to take care of me if anything happened to him._

_He lives with his fiancée, Rei Kurosawa, she is kind to me, oh and she's a photographer! I showed some interest in her work, and she asked me if I wanted to be her assistant, I accepted._

_They welcomed me to their home, I still miss Mafuyu, and I still see nightmares about the mansion and Kirie chasing after me, but I feel that it's going to be okay._

_Being with Yuu and Rei makes me feel warm._

"So the couple, its them!" Miu thought and looked at the picture.

_Entry 5_

_Ever since Yuu's accident, Rei hardly goes out, unless it's for work._

_I'm worried about her, she thinks that it was her fault that he died, she wouldn't believe me when I tell her it wasn't her fault._

_She started acting strangely, she's jumpy, and tired. She is having trouble sleeping, and she asked me to research lots of things lately._

_I wish she would just tell me what's wrong._

_I'm scared she'd go away too, I wish there was a way to help her, I don't want to lose her._

_Entry 6_

_Every night I see the same nightmare, I'd see myself in Himuro mansion again, but this time, it's not Kirie who's chasing after me, it's a tattooed woman._

_I know that Rei is having the same dreams too, I know that we are both cursed._

_It's because we survived, while our loved ones died._

_I don't want to sleep, I don't want to live it again._

_Entry 7_

_We're both going to die. There's no hope._

_Rei told me we're going to be okay, she said we'll make it through._

_We both know that they're nothing but words, there's no hope._

_The tattoos are all over my body, soon, I'll be gone too._

_It feels that tonight will be the last one..._

"Why did she have to go through that again?" Miu asked. "This is unfair..." She stated, angry at her mother's fate.

Yuuri sighed. "It really is unfair."

_Entry 8_

_I remember I was chasing after Mafuyu, in my dream, but then everything faded away, when I woke up, Rei was hugging me, she was crying, she said I was in a coma._

_I was confused, I didn't know why I survived, but then I realized what happened._

_Rei ended the curse._

_She told me that she met Yuu, and that she'll live even with the pain._

_He told her that as long she's alive, a part of him will live too._

_I never understood why we survived, but now I know why we were allowed to live._

Miu smiled in relief, and started to read the next page.

_Entry 9_

_What have I done?_

_I shouldn't have performed that wedding ritual!_

_I was so obsessed with the past, that I ruined everything._

_I also left without saying a word to Rei, I only left her a small note, I know she's worried about me, and I feel guilty for leaving her alone, she always treated me like a sister, and that's how I thanked her._

_I feel so sick, I feel so guilty, but it's okay, I won't live in the past anymore, I'm going to have a new start._

_After all, I'm expecting a child._

This was it. This was what she wanted, she wanted to know what her mother truly felt about her.

_Entry 10_

_I was blessed with a beautiful child, a girl._

_She lighted my world the moment I held her and looked at her, she was really light, as light as a feather, and she was so beautiful. So I called her Miu, a beautiful feather._

_The more I held her, the more my heart was healed._

_She's my only light in this dark world._

Miu's eyes watered as she stared at the page, her hands were shaking, and all of her emotions were fighting widely in her chest.

It was burning, it was hurting her.

She clenched her chest, trying to ease the pain, trying to forget it.

"You should stop!" Yuuri's urgent and worried voice said, she put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her in worry.

"No." Miu shook her head and turned the last page. "This is the last step." She stated. Yuuri nodded but still looked worried.

This was the last page, the last step, and Miu's wound caused by her mother, might finally be able to heal.

_Entry 11_

_I can feel my life coming to an end, but Miu was still too young, how can I leave her? On the other hand, I know that Mafuyu's waiting for me, on the other side._

_Maybe it's for the best. I don't want her to watch me die, I don't want her to feel that pain, the same one I felt when mom left me. Maybe Miu will forget me if I leave, maybe it will be easier for her._

_It seems that Mafuyu and I are the same, leaving the living to be with the dead._

_I still regret leaving Rei, and now I have to leave Miu too._

_Such an ironic fate._

At that moment, there was a part that caught her attention.

_Miu, if you're reading this, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world._

_Don't you ever think that I left you because I didn't want you, or didn't love you._

_You're my precious light._

_There are so many things that I want to tell you, I wanted to watch you grow up, I wanted to be your shield, but I can't._

_I want you to live, Miu._

_Don't make my mistake, don't follow the dead, if you follow them you can't come back. As long as you live, a part of me will always be with you._

_I love you Miu, my beautiful feather._

Her vision blurred.

Her heart ached. It ached from pain, and from happiness.

Her mother loved her, she wanted to stay with her.

It hurt her to know that everything was stolen from both of them.

She finally got her answer, but it was way too painful, so she cried, she held the diary close to her chest and cried, the pain was unbearable, now a part of her mother was inside her.

Yuuri put an arm around her to comfort her, she needed all the comfort she could get.

When Hisoka came in, they were both asleep on the floor in a sitting position, Miu was still holding the diary, her head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. They both looked tired.

Hisoka sighed then smiled softly, she came back a blanket and wrapped it around them. "Sleep well." She whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one! This fic is based on Miu's bad ending by the way. If you have a theme to suggest please go ahead!<br>**


	3. Pets

**Hi! I didn't have time to write lately, but here's a new drabble! I wanted to make something fluffy because last chapter was depressing ! Oh, and you can blame the fanarts for this chapter! Fans love to draw Yuuri with dog ears! They're obsessed with that and now I am too so don't blame!**

**Now, fluff time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Pets.<p>

The rain was getting heavier and Yuuri wished she brought an umbrella with her.

She just wanted to buy stuff for the store, and now there she was soaking wet, walking as fast as she could to reach home.

However, she stopped when she heard a small and soft bark, when she turned around, she saw a brown puppy staring at her. He was as soaked as her.

She tried to ignore him, and continued walking, but the puppy followed her. She sighed then took out the cookies that she brought and give him one. He ate it with his tail dancing happily.

"There, are you happy now?" Yuuri asked, a small smile showing on her face, she patted him then resumed her walking, however, the puppy still followed her.

She felt truly annoyed.

When she came back, she was met with an upset Hisoka, she rushed to her, while Miu sat there breaking her focus from the book that she was reading and looked at them.

"You're soaking wet! Didn't I tell you to take an umbrella? You'll get sick now!" The older woman scolded, then stopped when she spotted something at the door. "Yuuri?" She eyed her suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"Well... he followed me." The brunette answered hesitantly, she didn't like it when Hisoka was upset.

The store's owner stared at the pet, while Miu brought a towel and handed it to the brunette.

"Ah, thank you." Yuuri was about to take it, but Hisoka took it instead and started drying the brunette's hair. "Hisoka-san! I can do it on my own!" She stated, feeling embarrassed. She sent Miu a look that asked for help, however, Hinasaki kept watching in amusement.

"I won't let you do anything because you never take care of yourself!" Hisoka stated. "I'm worried sick and you spend your time making friendships with pets under the rain!" She complained then took the towel and went upstairs.

Miu couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, especially when she looked at the pair in front of her. The brunette and the puppy both had a sad look after Hisoka's scolding. The raven haired girl also noticed how the puppy's fur color was identical to Yuuri's hair, which only made things more amusing to her.

"You're enjoying this too much." Yuuri said to her, she was pouting like a child.

"Sorry." Miu stated, however, her smirk remained. She kneeled in front of the brown puppy and patted his head. "He's so cute!" He beamed at the compliment and looked at her happily. "Are you going to keep him?"

"It doesn't seem like he's going anywhere, he followed me everywhere." Yuuri answered and sat on a chair. "I don't think Hisoka-san will agree, besides, I never took care of a pet before."

"Really? I had a cat, she kept me company." Miu said smiling, but as usual a depressing thought came to her. "Well, that was _before _she died." She mumbled then frowned.

The puppy then surprised the brunette by jumping on her lap, he then stood and licked her nose then made a happy sound before sitting.

Yuuri looked surprised, she then ran a hand through his fur smiling. "I guess he likes me."

"He does! He's so cute! Can we keep him?" Miu asked excitedly, which was something odd to see.

"I don't know..." The brunette looked unsure, although she was enjoying the pet's company. Besides, Miu's 'puppy eyes' were hard to resist. "What should we name him?"

"Well..."Hinasaki crossed her arms and thought. The sound of the rain outside gave her an idea, so she beamed and voiced her thoughts. "How about Yuu?"

Yuuri blinked then looked at Yuu who wiggled his tail happily at his name. She chuckled. "Yuu it is then."

"Now hold on a second." Hisoka came back and eyed the girls. Yuuri froze, hoping that she was no longer upset. "I didn't agree yet." She stated then picked up Yuu from the brunette's lap. She stared at him until he barked softly and titled his head.

The store's owner crashed the poor creature with a hug. "He's so adorable! I'm keeping him!" She said then declared. "From now on, he's Yuu Kurosawa!"

Miu giggled at the funny scene, she decided that living here was more amusing then she thought.

However, Yuuri face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this! As usual, theme suggestions are always welcome! Reviews are welcome too ;)<br>**


	4. Inspiration

**Hey guys! I wanted to post this chapter hours before this year ends! I hope this was a good year for you and wish that the new one is better! Happy new year! :)**

**Oh, and my headcanon turned out to be true, Yuuri is older than miu. Yuuri: 19, Miu; 17, Rui: 17, Ren and Hisoka; 23, but accroding to this story Hisoka is older, something is off with her age -_- . Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, what's bothering you this time?" Yuuri asked while she was arranging the coffee and tea box, she cast a glance at the author on the small chair across her desk.<p>

"I don't have enough inspiration!" Ren exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, his voice carrying a panicked tone. "No matter what I do I can't think of anything to write about!" He took her hands when she got closer and looked at her pleadingly with his best puppy eyes. "Help me out here!"

"Euh…" She blinked at him then turned her gazes to Rui who is patting Yuu, and Miu who is reading a book.

Noticing Yuuri's silent 'help me', Miu put down her book. "Why don't you try writing a romance novel?" She suggested while Rui almost got a heart attack and stared widely at her. "Mix a bit of romance with a ghost story and people will be interested."

"That's a great idea!" Ren let go of Yuuri and turned to the younger girl, his wide grain was wiped away when a realization crossed his mind. "Actually, I don't know how to write romance… I was never in a relationship."

"Really?" She asked surprised, Rui stared at her sensei and Yuuri shrugged. "Well, maybe you should take notes from someone who knows."

"Can you help me?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I was in few relationships and they were _really bad_." She answered and looked down, crushing all the hope Ren had.

At that moment, Hisoka came in, carrying some antiques in a bag. "Hey, I'm back!" She sang and was greeted by Yuu who barked happily. She then noticed how gloomy the author was and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Gloomy Ren."

"He wants some advices about relationships to write a novel." Miu stated and the brunette at the desk sighed.

_There it comes. _Yuuri thought.

"Really? Ren Hojo you have made the right choice to come here!" The shop's owner exclaimed and handed the bag to the brunette. "I am an expert!" She sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "I have so many love stories that you're going to enjoy!"

Ren looked uncomfortable and avoided eye contact while his assistant was glaring at the raven haired woman.

Yuuri brought coffee and cookies and sat with the girls. "This is going to take a while." She stated sharing a cookie with her puppy. "You shouldn't have told her." She said to Miu and watched the author and the shop owner talk.

"Why?" The younger girl asked curiously and Rui giggled.

"It is because Hisoka-san never really had a love story." Yuuri stated, and Yuu jumped on her lap. "It's more like…"

"She clings to any guy she likes, flirts with him way too much and invades his personal space." The assistant whispered. "She always tries to hunt those poor guys, so there is nothing romantic in her stories."

Miu blinked then laughed softly, so that the woman won't hear her.

"There was this handsome guy that I met once, we fell in love at first sight and he asked me out!" Hisoka started. "He came every day to the shop just to see me! One day he decided to confess his undying love to me under the rain! It was so romantic!" She told him blushing at the memory, Ren just started at her blankly.

"Actually, she just grabbed his leg that day and it was raining, she was the one who confessed her undying love, then she made him go out with her." Yuuri explained and Hinasaki was trying so hard not to laugh.

Rui however, smirked and glanced at the older girl sipping her coffee. "That guy didn't come every day to see Hisoka-san, he came to see Yuuri!" She whispered.

At that statement Yuuri almost spilled her coffee, she started coughing while the assistant smirked. However, Miu only blinked.

"You see Miu, no human ever came into this shop and didn't develop a crush on her." Rui started, much to the brunette's annoyance. "Every guy AND girl who came here and saw her crushed on her!"

"Can we not talk about this?" Yuuri said staring at her coffee.

"Nope!" The assistant answered, then put an arm around her and grinned at Miu. "They call her here Yuuri Kozukata the heartbreaker!"

"Do they actually call you that?" Miu asked the brunette, wondering if the assistant was making it up.

"Sadly, they do." The brunette stated, clearly annoyed, and Yuu licked her cheek to comfort her.

"Oh, don't be like that, grumpy pants!" Rui said, her grin getting wider.

A customer came in and Yuuri got up to take his order. The assistant then changed to the seat next to Miu. "See? He's staring at her. He totally likes her." Rui watched while Miu narrowed her eyes at the guy. The brunette then brought him coffee and cake, and the poor guy tried to make a conversation, but failed under the brunette's cold gaze. "She's been cold again! I think that it became a habit." Rui kept commenting then turned to the girl next to her.

"You do have a crush on her, don't you?" She asked.

Miu blinked once, twice, then she answered. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't!"

"Then why were you glaring at that poor guy?"

"Well why don't we talk about your crush on your sen-" Rui shut her immediately with her hand on her mouth. She looked horrified. The assistant turned to the author who was still talking with Hisoka.

Yuuri then came back and looked at the strange scene. When noticing her, Rui smiled nervously and Miu blushed. She eyed them slowly then she said. "I really don't want to know." She took another seat and gave her attention to Yuu, playing with him.

Rui let go of the other girl and Miu crossed her arms and pouted.

"So about that guy…" Rui started and Yuuri's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Ah that's it!" Ren got up feeling more depressed then before. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Can I join you?" Yuuri asked immediately.

"Oh please do! At least I know I won't hear anything about relationships from you!" He stated angry at the whole topic.

They both left.

"You made her angry!" Miu accused the assistant, glaring at her.

"Well if you didn't mention the romance novels maybe sensei wouldn't be so depressed!" Rui answered.

"What's going on?" Hisoka asked, she then sat next to them and smirked. "I want to know the _details_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! See you in 2015!<strong>


End file.
